New Queens of Darkness
by TaylaNovak
Summary: For a while now, the Queens of Darkness had been no more. Cruella was dead, Ursula was gone and Maleficent was busy with Lily. At the same time, Zelena had been locked away in her cell, alone and slowly losing her mind. Until Lily, a newfound friend, and Mal offer her a chance for a new family and a new future. Who was she to say no? R/R!
1. Chapter 1

Zelena sat on her cot with her eyes closed and her knees pulled up to her chin. She couldn't keep the thoughts at bay. Thoughts of abandonment, reject, neglect, hatred and inferiority. Thoughts of being wicked. She usually didn't mind being alone, but there were times when she just couldn't deal with her own twisted mind, seeking to pull her down into the black abyss that she was teetering precariously above. She wanted to be normal. She's always wanted to be. To just live and have friends and someone who cared about her. That's she'd wanted: to feel loved. Now she was hated more than ever and confined to this wretched existence of cells and doors and walls.

"Z?" Lily's voice brought her out of her dark thoughts as the young dragon sat next to her, presenting her with a bag of food from Granny's. "You okay?"

"Ugh, yeah." Zelena quickly straightened up and accepted the hot greasy food. "Thanks."

"No problem." Lily leaned against the wall, letting out a small groan of pain.

"Are **you** okay?"

"Yeah, my mom just kicked my ass this morning. Scary dragon bitch lessons. Today was fighting with a staff."

"I see they're going well." Zelena smirked, biting into her burger.

"Yep." Lily grinned proudly. "She's amazing, and pretty damn fast for a hundred year old dragon." Zelena said nothing as Lily told her about flying with Maleficent and being taught magic. The woman was so happy to finally have a family. The redhead wasn't sure when she started visiting or when they became friends, but she was glad of the company. "So anyways, Zelena, I want you to come with me today. I have a surprise for you."

"I don't like surprises." Zelena replied. "And I'm not allowed to leave."

"Do you really care about following rules?"

"Not at all."

"Then finish up and we can go. I hope you like it." Lily smiled. Zelena raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but finished eating quickly and allowed herself to be lead out of the ward. People looked at them with suspicion and she could feel the hatred in their eyes, but Lily hardly seemed to notice. They walked outside to a cherry red motorcycle. "Look at what Mom bought me for my late birthday."

"She bought you that?"

"Yep. Hop on." Lily climbed onto the bike and Zelena slowly climbed on behind her, hooking her arms around her waist.

"Don't kill me."

"Don't die." Lily smirked over her shoulder as she roared off, accelerating almost instantly.

Despite the fear of crashing and dying, Zelena enjoyed the wind rushing through her hair. It was almost like flying. She felt free, yet protected at the same time with Lily guiding the motorcycle. It rode smoothly with an almost silent engine and she briefly wondered just how the hell a dragon who'd been dead a couple months before could afford such a thing. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling. She didn't even notice when they stopped. "We're here."

Zelena opened her eyes, surprised that they were at the end of her driveway, the long path leading up to the farmhouse. It was also lined with bright red flames. "Why are we here? What is this?"

"Your surprise." Lily cut off the motorcycle and waited for her to get off before doing the same. "Come on, she's waiting."

"Who's waiting?"

"Just stop asking questions and walk." Lily pushed her forward up the lane. "I was talking to Mom about your situation."

"What situation?"

"With Regina. You don't deserve to be locked up, and you only are because Regina is pissed about you going back in time and trying to ruin her happy ending, blah blah blah. They didn't lock up any other villain like that. Anyways, you're like the only friend I have in this town-"

"What about Emma?"

"That friendship crashed and burned years ago." Lily scoffed. "Anyways, your mom didn't care about you and your sister's a bitch to you...for pretty good reason actually, but I thought...maybe you'd like to be apart of a new family." They arrived at the farmhouse where Maleficent was standing on the front porch, looking regal and mysterious in a long black dress. She was helmetless, letting silky golden hair to hang free down her shoulders. She was holding Zelena's emerald necklace in her hands.

"What's going on?" Zelena asked as Mal descended the steps.

"Lilith came to me and told me about what you did. Congratulations, breaking a law of magic couldn't have been easy."

"Well for someone of my power and awesomeness, it was pretty easy." Zelena replied.

Mal smirked. "Even so. I have an offer for you. For a long time, it has always been 3 Queens of Darkness. Now there is only…" She gestured to herself. "One."

Zelena's smile faded as she realized that Mal was probably alone too. Sure she had Lily, but before that, her life was nothing but heartbreak and loneliness. Essentially the last of her kind living in a fortress far from civilization. It must've been hell for the woman.

"However, I see two women before me with the makings of being excellent queens."

"Wait, what?" Lily asked. "Me too? You didn't-"

"I know dear. Being a Queen of Darkness is more than a partnership between villains. It means even more to me now should the both of you accept this offer. All you will ever have to do is call, and the Dragon Queen will be at your side."

"You want me to be a Queen of Darkness?" Zelena asked. "Why?"

"Why not?" Mal replied. "If not, you will spend perhaps the rest of your days in a cell. Believe me, I spent 30 years underneath the library and no person should suffer such a fate. The heroes are quick to judge and slow to forgive. None of them know or even care why it is villains do what we do. They don't understand what it means to taste the darkness, to give in and give up. It is easy to always make the right choice when you have never been in position where you have no choices or only the wrong to choose. All people are flawed, there cannot be light without darkness or the other way around. Finding people and a place where they accept this darkness is… a blessing. A place where you can simply...be. I want this faction to be the home and the family the both of you have always sought. Now, Zelena, we've never really dealt with one another in the past, but I do know what happened to you and I do know that you are more than a Wicked Witch. I know that your heart is not truly wicked, you just want to be loved, as all people do. Will you accept this chance for something better?"

"I will!" Lily said, earning a smile and a chuckle from her mother.

"I will as well." Zelena added. "What you've said is true. I am...alone, but I don't want to be."

"You won't be any more." Maleficent smiled as she removed the cuff from her wrist and crushed the emerald necklace in her hands. Green magic flowed into the air before slamming back into Zelena. "Now there is nothing stopping you from reaching your full potential. I welcome the both of you...as full Queens of Darkness." The dragon held up her hand, conjuring Zelena's treasured broomstick and offered it to the witch.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Zelena asked as she accepted it.

"Whatever we damn well please." Mal grinned as she shifted forms, shooting into the sky. Lily joined in the air and Zelena smiled as she took off after them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and review!

A/N: This will probably be a little 2 or 3 shot. It's an idea that just wouldn't go away until I wrote a little something on it. Cruella and Ursula will not be forgotten as the original Queens, but I love Zelena, Lily and Maleficent and thought this would be a nice fit for them. Not only would Zelena get a motherly figure she never had, but Mal would and Lily would get a friend not be as alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Zelena learned and gained many things in the company of the dragons. Maleficent was the Dragon Queen, the Great Beast that razed entire kingdoms, destroyed armies single clawed, one of if not the most powerful being in existence, but looking at her now, you'd never be able to tell such. Maleficent was every bit the patient and caring mother, yet strong and strict when she needed to be. Especially since Lily was so hardheaded. Sometimes Zelena would find herself growing envious of their relationship, but Mal surprised her by turning that same affection onto her. Under the dragon's instruction, Zelena learned to fight using a variety of weapons and she honed her magical abilities to fine points. Lily as well. There was so much she didn't know about magic that Mal did, and the blonde shared all of her secrets free heartedly. She had so much faith in Zelena, that the redhead was terrified of doing something wrong and getting thrown out. The blonde never did.

Lily treated her as more of a sister than anyone she'd ever known. It was strange, yet wonderful at the same time to have someone to trust and share secrets with and enjoy being with.

Maleficent watched the growth and development of the Wicked Witch with a curious eye, noting how much the woman had changed over the course of just a couple short months. She was eager to learn, eager to try and grow. Unlike her sister, she was patient. Very patient. But she was arrogant and powerful. Her magic was extremely potent and controlled and she wielded it like a natural born witch. All the woman had needed was a little push to break through the cloud of envy and insanity that had nearly consumed her. Every day, she became stronger and more sure of herself.

Her pride and joy, Lily, was powerful as well. Temperamental and easily frustrated, but she was strong and eager to learn from her mother. Every time Mal looked at her daughter, she wanted to cry. She was so happy that she had her back. She could not have chosen two better women to fill the empty places left in the Queens of Darkness. And for her, loneliness was a thing of the past. Peace however, was another story.

"Are you ready?" Mal called from the other side of the yard.

"Yeah!" Zelena yelled from the other side.

"She is going to kill us." Lily said next to her, twirling her staff.

"Yes, most likely." Zelena replied. "Come on, Lily, confidence. We can take her. You're stronger, so head straight down the middle. I'll pick her off from afar."

"Didn't we try that before?" Lily asked. She sighed as Zelena moved off to commence the plan and ran at her mother, crossing the field with ease. Just before she reached Mal, Zelena started firing green bolts of magic from a wand that the dragon queen had given her. It was thin and silver, wrapped in green cords and made her magic explosive, not that it was actually needed, but she thought it was fun. It also morphed into a sword, so that was a bonus. Mal was distracted momentarily distracted as she deflected the bolts, but not so much so that she couldn't defend herself against Lily and her staff. They traded blows, neither able to get a hit in while Zelena continued her onslaught from the outside. The dragon queen displayed incredible flexibility and agility as she defended herself.

"The old woman can move, can't she?" Zelena called.

Mal suddenly caught Lily's staff in one hand and grinned. "Old, my dear? You did not just say that?" She suddenly threw Lily hard, sending her crashing into Zelena. Both of them hit the ground hard, completely down for the count.

"You had to say it, didn't you?" Lily said.

"Maybe." Zelena laughed.

"That was pathetic." Mal said as they disentangled themselves and got off the ground.

"You had to throw me halfway across the yard." Lily replied.

The queen chuckled. "I didn't **have** to." She smirked.

"I think I need a drink." Lily sighed.

Zelena smiled as Mal put her arm around her as they walked back into the house, but she stopped her before they could go inside. "Something wrong, Mal?"

Mal looked at her, gently touching her chin to turn her head. "No, you just look...brighter. Happier."

"Well, I'm not agonizing over my sister 24/7 anymore." Zelena shrugged.

"You don't need to. Regina is great and all...but she is not you. You have your own beauty, your own light. Your own fire. I'm glad you've embraced that, Wicked Witch." Mal smiled. "Come to think of it, you might need a new moniker. What do you think of Witch-Queen of Darkness? I kinda like it." The blonde laughed as she went inside.

Zelena stayed outside for a moment, silently pondering just how the woman made her feel like they were mother and daughter sometimes. Zelena's birth mother had abandoned her, her adoptive mother died at an early age, her real father hadn't wanted anything to do with her and her adoptive father was an alcoholic bastard. Good parental figures was not something she had a lot of, but Mal treated her no differently than she did Lily, except when it came to dragon business, but that was stuff Zelena preferred not to think about. The Queens of Darkness was exactly what she needed when she needed. She didn't even have those dark thoughts anymore. It was so strange to feel so free. But she knew that as soon as her sister had a break from her own happy ending and found out how long Zelena had been out of her cell, she was going to throw a fit. However, Zelena was not going back to that place. Never again.

She walked inside and found Mal in the kitchen, mixing a bunch of stuff that she kept poofing up and poofing out, into three shot glasses.

"This is a special recipe of mine." Mal was saying, while Lily watched intently. "Only real dragons can take this stuff."

"We only get one glass?" Lily asked.

"This stuff is extremely potent and drinking a lot of it makes you horny for some reason and unfortunately...there is no man or woman in this town that would even slightly peak my interest."

"Oh please, didn't you have a thing for Regina when she was young?" Lily said, watching as her mother continued mixing the drinks, adding in small drops of several liquids from labeless bottles.

"I taught her everything she knows." Mal smirked. "But emphasize young, my dear."

"Things must be starting to droop by now." Zelena muttered. "She's so focused on Robin Hood boy wonder to notice anything else anyway."

"He's so boring. I talked to him once and he would not shut up about bowstrings and shit." Lily added.

"Let's face it, all of their 'true loves' suck. Charming is oh so courageous, but so stupid and just follows Snow like a puppy. Hook is just a perverted prick."

Lily suddenly looked up at Mal. "Did you and ever have a thing?"

Mal let out a fake laugh. "Let's just say there is a reason that the Dark One did not dare mess with me. You really think he tried that shit with me?" She paused, looking off dreamily for a moment. "Your father though, that was a real man. Not even a man, a dragon. If only you could meet him."

"What was he like?" Zelena asked with interest. She herself had never given much thought to true loves and soulmates and stuff, not that she wasn't averse to it. It just seemed to her like women, especially those in Storybrooke, spent an obscene amount of time chasing after foolish men.

"He was very handsome and very strong, like a god. He was a gentleman, polite and courteous. He even ripped the head off another dragon to win my favor."

"That's so romantic." Lily said sarcastically.

"To a dragon it is. You would be surprised. Dragons enjoy the idea of power, whether it be physical strength, knowledge or wealth. Wealth really has a category all its own though, it's pretty special."

"Because dragons like to hoard?" Zelena asked.

"Indeed." Mal smiled and looked down at the three full shot glasses. "Just two more things." She pricked her finger and let a single drop fall into each glass. Then she blew flames over the tops of them and let them catch fire. "And voila. I call them Hellfires."

Lily picked up one and knocked it back without hesitation. "That was good. Oh my-oh my god." She looked down at her hand with wide eyes. "My hand is talking. What the hell? Mom, tell the fucking walls to shut up."

Mal snickered and pushed one to Zelena. The witch smirked as she downed it. The floor started turning yellow and the bricks started getting up and dancing with the little dogs that just appeared out of nowhere. "Holy shit." They started singing. "Oh hell no, shut up please. I cannot stand musical numbers."

Mal was busy walking along the back of the couch, leaping onto the recliner and then the table and a desk. "You can't touch the floor, it's lava, you'll die."

"Oh my god!" Lily and Zelena both scrambled onto the kitchen table. "What do we do?"

"We have to get outside."

"There's an ocean outside." Mal whispered. "But it's full of zombies."

"We're the fucking Queens of Darkness, we can totally take them." Lily said.

"Let's do it." Zelena bounced up and down excitedly. There was a groaning sound and suddenly the table snapped in half. Zelena screamed and Lily ran and knocked Mal off the desk. "It burns."

"The darkness is closing in." Mal whispered.

"I love you guys so much." Lily said.

"It's been a pleasure serving with you." Zelena added.

"And you." Mal nodded to her. "Tonight, we dine in hell!"

xxxxxxxxx

"Holy shit." Zelena hissed after waking up the next with a killer headache. She was lying on the floor in front of the fireplace while Lily was a few feet away practically on top of Mal. "I am never drinking anything Mal makes again."

"Mal isn't either." Mal whispered. "Please talk quietly, my head is throbbing." She shoved Lily off of her and sat up, squinting at the light shining in through the windows. She waved her hand, closing the curtains and blinds, as well as magically getting rid of their headaches.

"Ugh, that was so much fun." Lily laughed. "Mom you thought the floor was lava."

"And you climbed on top of me to get out of it after you two morons broke the table. Thanks for killing me by the way."

"No problem, Mom."

Zelena smiled as each of them picked themselves up. "I'm gonna take a shower and head to bed."

"Right behind you." Mal suddenly pushed Lily over the couch and ran inside the bathroom.

"Dragon Bitch!" Lily yelled.

Mal stepped back out and motioned for Zelena to enter. "You can go ahead, dear."

"Evil!" Lily yelled.

Zelena smiled. "Why thank you, your majesty."

They each showered and took a long nap before getting up and devouring a banquet that Mal prepared and lounged around the living room while Lily lazily flipped through the tv channels.

"Let's go to the Rabbit Hole tonight." Mal suddenly suggested.

"You at the Rabbit Hole." Lily laughed. "That is hilarious just thinking about it."

"Why is that so amusing?" Mal asked.

"Because..you're you."

"That hardly answers my question. We're going."

"Someone should call ahead and tell everyone to brace for the arrival of the new and improved Queens of Darkness." Zelena said.

xxxxxxx

Read and review! Thoughts and suggestions?


	3. Chapter 3

Lily and Mal went into their rooms to shower and change and Zelena did the same, although she couldn't find what to wear. She was deciding between a long green dress and a little black one when her thoughts took a dark turn again. Mal walked in and found her quickly drying her eyes.

"Zelena? What's wrong, dear?"

"It's nothing."

"Don't you even dare with that." Mal pushed her hands away and gently wiped her eyes. "Talk to me. You will never bear pain alone again."

"Just wondering...what is so wrong with me that my own mother decided that she didn't want me? That I wasn't good enough right after I was born?"

"Cora was a stupid bitch." Mal said simply.

"Do you think she saw some kind of weakness?"

"Weak?" Mal laughed. "Zelena, the last thing you are is weak. Trust me on that. Cora felt like she needed to be more than a Miller's daughter. Having you impeded her chances of that. You paid the price for what she felt was her happiness."

Zelena looked down and sighed. "I wish you were my mother."

Mal smiled and kissed her forehead. "i would be honored to have you for a daughter, Zelena."

"You do know that you're the best one in Storybrooke, right? Snow is clueless when it comes to parenting, Emma is immature, Regina doesn't like to recognize her mistakes and pretends to be all high and mighty, we all know how Cora turned out. You, you just accepted Lily. Even when she was setting things on fire and crashing through the forest."

"I don't mind a little darkness. Just like I don't mind a little wickedness." Mal smiled. "Now, come on, dear, you have to show me how this world likes to party. Get dressed." She left the room and a smile touched Zelena's lips as she chose a little black dress with a belt studded with emeralds and jades. She got dressed and put on her matching heels, did her hair and makeup and walked into the living room. Lily was already ready in a blood red dress that left little to the imagination.

"My, my, planning on taking the club by storm, huh?"

Lily looked up with a smile. "Talking about me, look at you. You clean up nice. Me and you are gonna have show Mom how to get down." She did a little shimmy dance and Zelena burst out laughing. "What? I don't suck that bad, Z."

"No, I just imagined your mom twerking and I don't know if I can breath just yet." Zelena continued laughing as she leaned against the wall.

"My mom twerking...that just makes me want to kill anyone who sees her doing it." Lily said after a moment of thought.

"Shall we depart?" Mal walked out in a little black dress with long sleeves that showed off all of her assets to perfection. Her hair was straightened and glistened and her makeup was perfect as usual.

"I think we need some rules." Lily said as they walked out the door. "Mom, no picking up guys, I don't want to have to kill anyone."

"Why can't I pick up a guy?" Mal demanded. "Granted, it might take three to make a difference, but you do realize that I am the mother and 100 times your age."

"No guy in this town is good enough for my mom or my sis, so Zelena, no guys for you either."

"She said nothing about women." Mal grinned slyly at Zelena as they climbed into Zelena's sleek green maserati, a late birthday gift from Mal. The dragon absolutely adored giving gifts, especially expensive ones, although she often refused to take anything for herself. Unless it was food. Food was always acceptable. Zelena started the drive to the Rabbit Hole. Mal was in the passenger seat and absently looked through a list of her songs. Finding nothing to her satisfaction, the dragon rolled down the window and tossed out her ipod.

"Mal, what the hell?!" Zelena hit the brakes and glared at the smirking blonde.

"You children overreact to your precious electronics." Mal waved her hand, making the device appear in her hand. "Relax, dear."

Zelena repeatedly glared at her as she drove them to the club. The Rabbit Hole wasn't full, thankfully, but there was a good number of people there. Lily almost immediately disappeared to talk to some guy she didn't recognize. She thought his name might've been Keith or something. The guy who used to be the Sheriff of Nottingham. She and Mal moved onto the dancefloor and was soon lost in the beat. It was a fun filled and interesting night. Zelena absolutely enjoyed dancing with Mal and watching half the patrons drool all over her. Lily showed them a few of this world's dances and she did them perfectly, having a blast. They partied until about midnight before sitting down and kicking off their heels for a drink, all of which were paid for by their admirers.

"I love this world's music." Mal commented, downing a shot.

"This world has many fine pleasures, Mal. You should get your fill."

"What did i say about picking up guys?" Lily asked.

Mal flipped her the bird before she turned her head. "There's another dragon here." She sniffed the air before taking off across the room.

Zelena smirked as she sipped her drink. "Why don't you bring Keith over and let me meet the lucky guy?" She asked. Lily blushed, her rosy cheeks visible even in the dim light. The witch encouraged her until she got up to go find her. Zelena was alone to gather her thoughts. Tonight had been one of the best nights of her life, the first time she'd ever just enjoyed herself with friends, who she now considered to be her family, more so than her actual family. Regina and Cora could both burn in hell for all she cared, but she would defend Mal and Lily to the death. They gave her a chance and a home when no one else would and she cared for them dearly. Even now, she could see the newly arrived dragon, a breathtakingly beautiful blonde woman talking with Mal. Mal was quite literally bouncing with excitement at finally seeing another of her kind. Zelena knew from listening to Mal, that dragons weren't social creatures and often hid the fact that they were dragons. When they did meet however, it was joyous occasion. They absolutely loved physical contact, demonstrated by the blonde dragon who appeared to be around Mal's age, touching Mal's waist to pull her closer, but she held a fireball to her throat and she backed away, although she seemed to be enjoying their little cat and mouse game. Lily meanwhile was busy fighting off Keith's advances as well. She was happy that they were happy and branching out to meet people, but the witch was reminded that she didn't have her own happy ending just yet...that there was probably no one out there who would love her.

"What is a captivating woman like yourself doing sitting alone and drinking this poor excuse for a drink?" She turned her head, taking in the sight of the handsome man wearing a black suit. He was a dashing man, bearing sparkling hazel eyes and masculine looks and physique, as well as a tall wide brimmed hat on his head. "My name's Jefferson. You must be Zelena." He held up his hand and she took it so he could plant a kiss on the back of hers. "May I sit?"

"I suppose you may." She shrugged.

He sat down and removed his hat, combing his fingers through his dark hair before laying his hat on the table. "How's about a cup of tea?"

"From where?" She asked.

He smirked and reached into his hat, pulling out two teacups and a steaming teakettle and poured them each a cup. "I love me a good cup of tea."

Zelena was skeptical about drinking the tea, but she tried some anyway. It was delicious. She sighed. "Haven't had a good cup of tea in a long time. Thank you."

"Of course." Jefferson grinned. It finally occurred to her just who he was. The Mad Hatter. He didn't seem so crazy. He was quite amiable to talk to actually. Lily finally returned with Keith to introduce them and Mal came back with her lovely friend on her arm, a woman named Alessandra, no older than she was and a powerful dragoness as well. They all sat around and chatted before deciding to get up and dance.

"I'm not much a dancer." Zelena said as Jefferson lead her onto the floor.

"Neither am I. We can both look crazy together." He suddenly spun and dipped her with a smirk. He pulled her back and turned her so her back was to him, his hands guiding her hips with the gentle melody of the music. Lily and Keith were too busy grinding on one another to notice much and Mal and Alessandra were under each other's spell, broken only when some idiot tried to cut into their dance. Their night of merriment continued long after midnight and in the cool night, they decided to walk home. Zelena smiled as Jefferson offered her his arm. Lily rode on Keith's back, while Mal and Alessandra walked hand in hand, filling the air with the sound of their purring. The streets of Storybrooke were darkening as the town's inhabitants wound down for the night. Unfortunately for them, the heroes seemed to having a night out as well. Zelena knew it was only a matter of time.

"Zelena!" Regina exclaimed, breaking away from Robin. "What the hell are you doing out of your cell?"

"Enjoying life, same as you." Zelena replied.

"Who let you out?"

"I did." Lily volunteered, climbing off Keith's back. "Now can we continue on? Our friends are getting antsy."

"Very much so." Alessandra smirked at Mal.

"No, you have not earned your freedom after the hell you put everyone through." Regina hissed.

The three Queens of Darkness rolled their eyes. "You are the last person to be passing judgement on anyone." Mal said. "And besides, Zelena has been free for months now and has done no harm. She is over you and your foolish feud."

"The Wicked Witch has learned not to be jealous? I highly doubt it."

Zelena silently seethed. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "I am not the wicked witch anymore. I have no reason to be. Not that you care, but all I've ever wanted was to be loved, to have a family and be accepted for all that I am. I have that now."

"I offered you a chance-"

"You offered nothing! Play nice and we might be sisters? You and Cora and can both burn in hell for all I care. I have Lily and Mal, who've been more like family than either of you have. I don't care about you, at all. If anything, I want to be free of you. I don't need to earn my freedom and I don't need your approval of anything I do. I am sorry that I ever wasted my life on you. Now move, Regina...before I make you."

Regina didn't move. Robin grabbed her arm, seeing Mal's eyes start to glow and Lily get into a fighting stance, ready to defend the witch, but the queen wasn't paying attention. She lashed out with a bolt of magic, which Zelena deflected with relative ease. Mal had launched tougher spells during practice. It was a fact that she was more powerful than Regina, although the former queen did now possess light magic. Still, Zelena was not going to back down. She was not going to be locked up again. She was not going to bend to the will of her sister any longer. She was going to be free of all the negativity, all the darkness, all the pain and rejection and inferiority. Let the Wicked Witch die, so that Zelena could live. Both magics clashed in mid air, charging the air around with energy. Regina put everything she had to overpower her sister. However, Emma and even Rumple, who'd been accompanying the family for a family dinner, tried to leap in to help. Mal all but blasted the man across the street and Lily's red magic matched Emma's step for step, slowly overpowering her. Emma may've possessed powerful light magic, but Lily possessed dark magic of the same caliber, but she was far more skilled and trained. Zelena struggled to withstand the onslaught. The she remembered Mal's words from not but a few days ago. **You are not wicked, Zelena. Your father is the wicked bastard who deserves death for making a child believe such a thing. You are not weak. You are not inferior to anyone. You are strong and unique and you can do this. Come on, Zelena. Now try again.** Zelena took a deep breath and dropped the spell, causing nearly everyone to duck as Regina was unable to stop in time, blasting a crater in the street behind them. The wind started to rise, forming a great green cyclone that swirled around Zelena. She stood up, eyes glowing green and sent the cyclone forth, creating a powerful charge that when fired at the heroes, caused a terrible explosion that must've shook the entire town. Mal and Rumple had to shield everyone from the blast. When it was all said and done, it was Zelena standing tall over her sister.

"From here on out, Regina, we are not sisters. We are not blood. I want nothing to do with you. Live your happy ending and leave me to mine." She blinked, eyes returning to normal. "And by the way, I'm not the WIcked Witch anymore. My name is Zelena. And I am a Queen of Darkness." She turned and walked back to her friends. Mal grinned proudly and kissed her forehead while Lily gave her a hug. Jefferson bowed and offered his hand again, which she gladly took. They teleported home, disappearing into their respective rooms for a night of even more fun.

The next dawn yielded a gorgeous morning. Zelena got out of bed and wrapped herself in her robe, leaving Jefferson still slumbering away on the bed. She went into the kitchen and started to make some coffee and hot tea. Mal joined her a few minutes later, nearly collapsing into a dining room chair at the table. "Tired?"

"Exhausted. Haven't felt this way in a long time." Mal examined her arm, covered in claw marks and bite marks. "She's a keeper." Zelena chuckled. "So how was your night with the Hatter?"

"Better than I expected. He is a capable lover."

"I don't think a man wants to hear that he's 'capable' as a lover." Mal smirked.

"Okay, honestly? It was fantastic."

"Much better." The dragon purred as Alessandra walked out and took a seat in Mal's lap, dipping her head respectfully to Zelena.

Lily, Keith and Jefferson slowly dragged out of bed.

"Okay, I think we should get something straight right now." Mal announced as Zelena passed out the coffee to everyone, and tea for Jefferson. He smiled warmly at her when she presented him with the cup. She blushed slightly and turned back to the dragon. "I just want these two to know," She gestured at Jefferson and Keith. "That these girls are my world. I won't have their hearts broken. If it was a one night stand, then fine, know that if you hurt them in any way, I will cut out your tongues and make you eat them. Understand?" The men both quickly nodded.

"What about me?" Alessandra asked. "Don't I get warning about breaking your heart?" She purred, looking down into Mal's eyes.

"Oh please." Lily scoffed.

"What's not to love about Mal?" Zelena asked.

"Absolutely nothing." Alessandra smiled.

Zelena smirked at how they were clearly so smitten with each other. She sat down, or was rather gently pushed into a chair. The men took it upon themselves to make breakfast. She smiled to herself as Lily leaned against her, still clearly tired from last night. This felt perfect to her, like a real happy ending. Whether Jefferson would remain a part of it, she wasn't sure, but she already knew that as long as she had Mal and Lily, her family and her friends, she was going to be just fine. She'd come a long way from sitting in a cell trying not to go crazy and it all because of these two women who took it upon themselves to let her into their family and give her a home. She would always be grateful and she would always have their backs, just like they'd have hers. She was loved and cared for here, like never before. A new chapter in her story was only just beginning, as a well as a new one in the story of the new and improved Queens of Darkness. Only time would tell what the future held for them. There were infinite possibilities.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!

A/N: Whether or not I'll keep this story going, I haven't decided yet. Depends on what you guys think, but I'd probably need some ideas. But for now, that's the end. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
